This invention relates generally to automobile seats, and more specifically to a child or infant seat for automobiles and other moving vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to child car seats that are foldable, lightweight and, therefore, easily portable.
It is well known in the transportation industry that vehicle seats, such as automobile seats, installed in a vehicle does not provide adequate safety for children, particularly very young infants. These vehicle seats are typically designed to contain adults due to their size and configuration. For example, the overall size of the seat and the location of the safety belts therein are designed for bodies of an adult size. When a child sits in such an adult vehicle seat, the child is not adequately contained and the safety belts are poorly positioned on the child's body. Thus, the child can easily slip under a belt during an accident thereby risking injury. In summary, a child riding in an adult vehicle seat is extremely unsafe.
Numerous devices have been proposed for enhancing the safety for children while driving in automobiles.
While seat belts have provided some measure of safety for older children, separate smaller seats have generally been used for young children and infants since these tend to restrain the child from movement in almost every direction. Also, the harness seat belts of these child car seats can be positioned in the proper location about the child.
In most instances, these child car seats have been separate seats which can be installed on an adult automobile seat and secured in some fashion thereto by means of, for example, the adult seat belts. In newer automobiles, mounting structures are provided to connect the seat directly to the chassis of the vehicle. These child car seats have been found to be very effective in protecting the child when in a vehicle that has only adult-sized seats installed therein.
Child car seats in the prior art are known to be provided in two primary configurations. Most common are non-folding child car seats where the body of the seat is of a unitary construction. The seat is typically made of plastic with a cushioning thereon. The overall shape of the seat is fixed into a general L-shaped configuration. Frequently, certain styles of these fixed, non-folding child car seats can also receive a handle for easier portability. Appropriate structures are provided on the seat to secure it to the adult vehicle seat onto which it is installed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,086, issued to Gunji, is an example of such a construction.
Due to the unitary construction, the non-folding fixed child car seats of the prior art are very safe in that they are rigid structures that are not apt to collapse during an accident. This is a serious concern in aftermarket add-on seats within a vehicle. Also, the very unitary non-folding construction is also highly undesirable because it is very bulky during travel without the child or for storage, for example in the trunk of a vehicle when not in use. Therefore, in these non-folding child seats of the prior art, there is a trade off between the safety of the rigid non-folding design with portability and compactness to facilitate transport of the seat.
To address the shortcomings of the prior unitary fixed child vehicle seats, there have been attempts in the prior art to provide a folding child car seat. These prior art seats typically include a seat back and a seat bottom that are pivotally connected to each in some way. When in use, the seat back and the seat bottom are located in an open position relative to one another to form the desired seat configuration. When not in use, the seat bottom and seat back are pivoted relative to one another so that the seat can collapse whereby the seat bottom and the seat back are proximal to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,543, issued to Hartmann, is a good example of this known construction.
The folding child vehicle seats of the prior art are more compact and portable than the non-folding seat discussed above because they fold. However, the presence of a pivot break point introduces a structural weakness in the construction of the seat. More specifically, the pivot point that hingedly connects the seat back to the seat bottom creates a stress point that is of particular concern from a safety perspective. Thus, the prior art folding seats must provide the appropriate locking mechanism to secure the hinged connection in its open condition during use. It is critical that satisfactory locking is provided to ensure that the seat does not fold up and collapse during an accident.
Prior art folding vehicle seats address this problem in a number of different ways. For example, locking mechanisms have been provided in the prior art directly about the pivot point between the seat back and the seat bottom. In this case, retractable pins or tabs have been used to engage with slots on the pivot structure to releasbly lock the seat in a desired open or closed condition. These pivot locks are susceptible to failure because most of the load during an accident is focused on the pivot point of the seat. Also, cross-struts have been used to secure the seat in an open condition, however, these struts are cumbersome and uncomfortable for the child when in operation.
Also, while prior art foldable child car seats do collapse to a smaller overall shape than non-folding seats to facilitate transport, they are still quite bulky even when in a closed condition. This is due to the nature and configuration of how they collapse, such as the location and nature of the pivot hinge. Also, the amount of folding is limited because the thickness of the seat bottom impacts into the thickness of the seat back. Thus, the overall thickness of the folded seat is the thickness of the seat back plus the thickness of the seat bottom. Some child seats have very thin seat backs and seat bottoms to provide a compact overall folded configuration, however, the reduced thickness and padding has a negative impact on the safety of the seat when in use.
The child car seats of the prior art suffer from various disadvantages that make them unsafe or cumbersome to use. Therefore, there is a need for a child car seat to be safe and comfortable to use. There is a further need for a child car seat to be compact and transportable while being safe. There is a particular need for compact folding child vehicle seat that safely stays open even during the impact of an accident.